scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos (Bambi)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Bambi" Cast * Baby Bambi - William Li (The Magic School Bus) * Young Bambi - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) * Adult Bambi - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Young Faline - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) * Adult Faline - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Young Thumper - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Adult Thumper - Owen (Total Drama) * Young Flower - Pinocchio * Adult Flower - Tyler (Total Drama) * Friend Owl - King William (The Swan Princess) * The Great Prince of the Forest - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Bambi's Mother - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Ronno - Shaw (Open Season) * Faline's Mother - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Thumper's Mother - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Thumper's Sisters - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Cosmo (Sonic X), Jenny (Oliver and Company) and Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) * The Forest Animals - Various Animals and Mice (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Cinderella) * Mole who says "Good Morning!" - Fagin (Oliver and Company) * Frog - Jean Bob (Then Swan Princess) * Bluebelle - Lindsay (Total Drama) * Miss Bunny - Gwen (Total Drama) * Mrs. Quail - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Pheasant - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Thumper's kid- Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Bambi the Skunk - Cameron (Total Drama) * Man's Dogs as himself * Geno and Gurri - Ralphie Tennelli and Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Scenes *Carlos (Bambi) Part 1- Opening Credits (Love is a Song) *Carlos (Bambi) Part 2- Early Morning *Carlos (Bambi) Part 3- Meeting Young Prince William Li *Carlos (Bambi) Part 4- Good Morning *Carlos (Bambi) Part 5- Carlos Ramon and Cody Meet Pinocchio/The Storm Begins *Carlos (Bambi) Part 6- Little April Shower *Carlos (Bambi) Part 7- The Meadow/Meet Wanda Li *Carlos (Bambi) Part 8- The Great Prince of the Forest/Man *Carlos (Bambi) Part 9- Autumn and Winter Fun *Carlos (Bambi) Part 10- Long Winter/Odette's Death *Carlos (Bambi) Part 11- Carlos Ramon Searches for Odette *Carlos (Bambi) Part 12- Let's Sing A Gay Little Spring Song *Carlos (Bambi) Part 13- Twitterpated *Carlos (Bambi) Part 14- Tyler becomes Twitterpated *Carlos (Bambi) Part 15- Owen is Twitterpated *Carlos (Bambi) Part 16- Mateo is Twitterpated *Carlos (Bambi) Part 17- I Bring You a Song (Looking for Romance) *Carlos (Bambi) Part 18- Man Returns *Carlos (Bambi) Part 19- Elena Chased by Dogs *Carlos (Bambi) Part 20- Escape from the Fire *Carlos (Bambi) Part 21- After the Fire *Carlos (Bambi) Part 22- Mateo, The Great Prince of the Forest/The End *Carlos (Bambi) Part 23 - End Credits Movie used *Bambi Clip used *The Magic School Bus *Elena of Avalor *The Rescuers Down Under *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Total DramaRama *Pinocchio *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess and the Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess and the Mystery of the Enchated Kingdom *Open Season *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty and the Beast *Phineas and Ferb *Sonic X *Oliver and Company *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery Carlos Ramon.jpg|Carlos Ramon as Young Bambi Mateo.jpg|Mateo as Adult Bambi Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Young Faline Princess Elena 3.jpg|Princess Elena as Adult Faline Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Young Thumper Owen.png|Owen as Adult Thumper Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Young Flower Tyler.png|Tyler as Adult Flower King_William.png|King William as Friend Owl Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Derek as The Great Prince of the Forest Odette.jpg|Odette as Bambi's Mother Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora as Faline's Mother Shaw (Open Season).png|Shaw as Ronno Category:Uranimated18 Category:Bambi Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs